


Precious Thing

by Fierceawakening



Series: Megatron Shipping Meme [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Megatron/Predaking." I never liked the idea that Megatron just turned against Predaking because villainy -- so I decided I'd use the prompt to explore what his feelings would be like if they made actual sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Thing

Megatron eyed the big mech warily, his narrowed optics a glitter of red.

Predaking knelt, lowering himself to Megatron’s level, his frame rumbling in a deep purr.

Megatron reached out to wrap a claw around the horn jutting from Predaking’s shoulder, a jolt of possessive heat running through him as his fingers closed around it.

Through the mist of desire, he could almost believe Predaking’s devotion was sincere. He could almost remember the beast Predaking had once been, its movements all coiled energy, its optics sharp and bright.

Megatron moved his hand in a slow rhythm, gripping the horn, watching those optics stare back at him through a face too like his own.

 _He has his own purpose_ , Megatron reminded himself sternly, even as the great head arched and the low purr grew thunderous.

Megatron had seen it. Any time they visited Shockwave’s lab, that piercing yellow gaze lingered on the vats holding the Predacon clones. That might have been smiple fondness, kinship, or even lonely eagerness for companions.

But the lift of his head and the change in his stride as he walked between them said far more.

And Predaking had said far more in his own voice, vowing to lead the Predacons against the “shared enemies” of the Decepticons and his Predacon followers.

The words of an ally — not of a loyal officer.

Nor even of a loyal pet.

Megatron's vision of a pack of fierce beasts, loosed upon his enemies in accordance with his will, would never come to pass. Predaking’s army would have to die before it claimed Earth and Cybertron alike as its own.

And so would the mech who led them.

The one whose very frame vibrated now in contentment at his touch.

His grip tightened around the horn, his optics flaring bright with rage and purpose. He would give the fierce servant he had wanted its pleasure. He would exult in doing it, as if that servant’s awakening truly had led to the loyalty he professed.

Then Megatron would leave the mech his beast had become to its fate — or bring it about by his own hand.

If he had to.


End file.
